Die Leere der Finsternis
Die Leere der Finsternis ist die zweite Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DEAN UND SAM STELLEN SICH IHREN EIGENEN KÄMPFEN — Dean hilft Jenna, dem Sheriff, den er nach dem Ausbruch der Finsternis getroffen hat, sicher nach Hause zu kommen und bricht dann zu Sam auf, der es gerade mit einer Stadt zu tun hat, die von einem mysteriösen und tödlichen Rauch infiziert wurde. Doch als Jenna in Gefahr gerät, bittet sie Dean um Hilfe. Sam lässt Dean gehen, um ihr zu helfen, doch leider ist er nicht in der Lage sich um die Stadtbewohner, die mittlerweile zu Monstern geworden sind, alleine zu kümmern. Handlung Sam setzt einen anderen infizierten, aber noch nicht zombifizierten Mann, den er mit Musik angelockt hat, auf der Straße in Superior mit einem selbstgebauten Elektroschocker außer Gefecht und bringt ihn ins Krankenhaus. Dort nimmt Sam eine Tablette und stellt bei einem Blick in den Spiegel fest, dass die Infektion sich bei ihm sehr langsam ausweitet. Dean setzt Jenna und Amara bei ihrer Großmutter in Iowa ab. Er wünscht ihr und dem Baby alles Gute und sie bedankt sich bei ihm, ehe er sich auf den Rückweg zu Sam macht. Jennas Großmutter empfängt sie und die Kleine mit offenen Armen. Sie hat in den Nachrichten gehört, dass Superior von einem seltsamen Sturm getroffen wurde. Sie rät ihrer Enkelin ein Nickerchen zu machen und bringt Amara in das ehemalige Kinderzimmer, wo sie sie in das alte Babybett von Jennas Vater legt. Die Kleine bringt kraft ihrer Gedanken eine Spielzeugkiste zum runterfallen. Aus dem Gespräch mit dem infizierten Mann erfährt Sam, dass sich die Infektion in manchen Menschen schneller ausbreitet als bei anderen, doch sie sei in jedem Fall tödlich. Sam versucht ihm Mut zu machen, doch der Mann hat keine Hoffnung und bittet Sam darum, ihn einfach zu erschießen, um ihm weitere Qualen zu ersparen und rät ihm sich selber auch zu erschießen. Auf dem Rückweg zu Sam versucht Dean Castiel zu erreichen, doch die Engel zerstören dessen Handy. Sie foltern ihn und wollen wissen wo Metatron ist. Er versucht ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass er verflucht ist und eine Gefahr für sie darstellt. Er fleht sie an ihm zu helfen, doch die Engel halten ihn nicht länger für einen ihrer Brüder sondern für das Schoßhündchen der Winchesters. Jenna wird von seltsamen Geräuschen geweckt, die aus dem Kinderzimmer kommen. Sie steht auf und trifft auf dem Flur auf ihre Großmutter, die denkt sie hätten einen Waschbär im Haus. Wieder hören sie das Geräusch. Sie betreten das Kinderzimmer und sehen, dass über Amara Bauklötze mit Buchstaben drauf schweben. Als das Baby die beiden Frauen sieht, schleudert sie die Bauklötze an die Wand wo sie die Worte "Füttert mich" bilden. Die Großmutter glaubt das Mädchen sei vom Teufel besessen. Außer sich und verängstigt ruft Jenna Dean an, der sofort umdreht. Während der Fahrt informiert er Sam über das, was Jenna ihm am Telefon erzählt hat. Sam versichert ihm, dass er in Ordnung sei und meint, dass Dean Jenna helfen solle. Auf die Frage wie es an der Zombie-Front aussehe, meint Sam mit einem Blick auf den mittlerweile verstorbenen Mann, dass er alles unter Kontrolle habe. Während Sam im Internet nach einer möglichen Heilung sucht, hört er eine Frau singen. Er folgt der Stimme und findet eine Frau, die sich als Sensenfrau namens Billie herausstellt. Sam entschuldigt sich für das was mit Tod passiert ist. Billie kommt direkt zur Sache und überbringt Sam die Nachricht, dass wenn er oder Dean das nächste Mal sterben, der zuständige Sensenmann sie nicht in den Himmel oder Hölle sondern ins Nichts bringen würde, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht von den Toten zurück kehren. Sie tritt näher an ihn heran und meint zu ihm, dass sie spüren würde, dass er dem Tode nahe sei und sie sich also bald wiedersehen würden. Er sei unrein im biblischen Sinne. Dann verschwindet sie. Die beiden Engel haben inzwischen aus Castiel rausbekommen, dass er Metatron befreit und ihm seine Gnade genommen hat, doch sie kaufen ihm das nicht ab. Als sie fortfahren wollen, ihn zu foltern, taucht auf ein Mal Hannah auf und weist sie an aufzuhören. Sie schickt die beiden Engel aus dem Raum und berichtet Castiel, das etwas Furchtbares passiert sei. Sam sucht derweil in der Krankenhauskapelle Hilfe von Gott. Er entschuldigt sich für seine Verfehlungen und meint er habe sich mit seinem bevorstehenden Tod abgefunden, legt aber für Dean, der ein Leben verdient habe, ein gutes Wort ein. Er erbittet ein Zeichen, um die unschuldigen Menschen der Stadt retten zu können. Als er wieder aus der Kapelle raus ist, hat er plötzlich ein Flashback an seine Zeit im Käfig. Er fragt Gott was das bedeuten soll. Unter den Nachwirkungen des Flashbacks erinnert er sich daran, was Billie über ihn gesagt hat und recherchiert im Internet über Reinigung eines Unreinen im biblischen Sinne. Als Dean wieder bei Jenna angekommen ist, informiert diese ihn darüber, dass ihre Großmutter ihren Priester angerufen und der einen Exorzisten geschickt habe. Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankommen, stellt sich heraus, dass Crowley der Exorzist ist. Dean rutscht der Name des Königs der Hölle heraus und dieser erklärt, dass Dean einst sein Messdiener war. Die beiden gehen raus, um unter vier Augen zu reden. Crowley berichtet, dass er regelmäßig angefordert werden würde und er auf diesen Weg die Dämonen kontrolliere. Seine "Untertanen" dürften in den Körpern bleiben, doch den "Abtrünnigen" würde er sich annehmen. Er meint, dass er eine große, alte, düstere Macht in dem Haus spüren würde. Während Crowley und Dean sich draußen unterhalten, sieht Jenna nach der schreienden Amara. Das Baby fixiert die Frau mit ihren Augen. Jennas Großmutter, die in der Küche Wasser aufsetzen will hört auf einmal wie im Raum über ihr etwas umfällt. Kurz darauf taucht Jenna in der Küche auf. Sie greift sich ein Messer aus dem Messerblock und ersticht ihre Großmutter. Von dem Schrei alarmieret eilen Crowley und Dean ins Haus zurück. Hannah kümmert sich um Castiel, kann ihn jedoch nicht heilen, weil Rowenas Zauber ihre Kräfte abblockt. Sie erzählt ihm, dass im Himmel ein uralter, unbekannter Alarm losgeschlagen habe und keiner wisse was zu tun sei. Castiel erklärt, dass der Alarm der Dunkelheilt gelte. Hannah hält das für ein Ammenmärchen, doch Castiel versichert ihr, dass sie echt sei. Hannah will wissen wo diese Dunkelheit ist, aber er meint er wisse es nicht. Hannah wird klar, dass die Winchesters in der Sache mit drin stecken und verlangt von Castiel ihr den Aufenthaltsort der Brüder zu verraten. Dem Engel wird klar, dass seine Geschwister ihn mit der guter Polizist / böser Polizist Tour reingelegt haben und bleibt eisern bei seinem Entschluss Sam und Dean nicht auszuliefern, auch als die beiden anderen Engel ihn mit Naomis "Engel Programmiervorrichtung" malträtieren. Hannah kann sich das schließlich nicht weiter ansehen und schreitet ein. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen ihr und den anderen beiden Engeln. Dabei lassen sie für einen Augenblick Castiel aus den Augen, der angestachelt durch Rowenas Zauber seine Ketten bezwingen kann und einen seiner Brüder tötet. Der andere tötet Hannah, wird aber kurz darauf ebenfalls ein Opfer Castiels, der verzweifelt auf einen Stuhl sinkt. Sam findet einen Hinweis darauf, dass ein Feuer auf der Basis von heiligem Öl eine Reinigung vollziehen kann. Er erinnert sich daran, dass in seiner Ausrüstungstasche noch ein Gefäß mit dem Öl ist. Er tränkt einen Wattebausch darin, zündet ihn an und hält ihn in die Nähe seines Halses. Dabei hört er eine innere Stimme, die versucht ihm sein Vorhaben auszureden, aber es gelingt ihm sich die schwarzen Adern auszubrennen und ist geheilt. Auf dem Küchenfußboden finden Dean und Castiel die Leiche der Großmutter vor. Die beiden gehen nach oben. Amara weint. Dean betritt das Zimmer und die Kleine beruhigt sich. Dean schiebt ihren Strampler beiseite und entdeckt das Kains-Mal auf ihrer Brust. Ihm wird klar, dass Amara die Dunkelheit ist. Da Sam nun weiß, wie er die Leute retten kann, lockt er sie mit Musik ins Krankenhaus und in einen Ring aus heiligem Öl. Als die Leute drin stehen, entzündet er das Öl und die Menschen werden wieder normal. Sam hilft einer Frau auf und sie bedankt sich bei ihm. Er fordert sie und die anderen auf auch noch den übrigen infizierten zu helfen. Crowley und Dean finden Jenna im Gästezimmer wo sie dabei ist Engelsfiguren ihrer Großmutter zu zerdeppern. Der Dämon bemerkt sofort, dass sie keine Seele mehr hat. Jenna meint, dass Amara hungrig ist, weil sie noch im Wachstum sei. Im Schlafzimmer wächste die Kleine und entsteigt dem Babybett. Sie zieht sich eins von Jennas alten Kleidern an und schleicht aus dem Haus. Dean verspricht Jenna, dass sie alles wieder in Ordnung bringen würden. Doch sie reagiert aggressiv, greift ihn an. Plötzlich wird sie von Crowley an die Decke geschleudert und landet mit einem Genickbruch wieder auf dem Boden. Dean ist sauer. Als Crowley sich Amara ansehen will, meint Dean, dass er glaube, dass sie die Dunkelheit sei. Das macht sie für den König der Hölle nur noch interessanter und er meint, dass er sie für Dean erledigen würde, wenn er sie nicht mehr brauche. Dean will verhindern, dass Crowley in ihre Nähe kommt und der Dämon schleudert Dean gegen den Schrank. Er macht ihm klar, dass sie keine Kumpel seien und er sich nehmen würde was er wollte. Dean zückt sein Dämonen-Töter-Messer und ein Engelschwert und kann damit Crowleys Hand an der Wand festsetzen. Dean geht ins Kinderzimmer und findet das Bettchen verlassen vor. Als er wieder zurück kommt, ist der Dämon verschwunden. Sam und Dean kehren in den Bunker zurück. Dean erzählt von den Geschehnissen um Amara. Dean räumt ein, dass die Frau die er in der dunklen Wolke gesehen habe, vielleicht nur eine Vision war. Plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch und entdecken Castiel am Boden liegend, der sie um Hilfe bittet. Amara läuft durch die Stadt. Crowley steigt aus einem Van und hält sie an. Er bietet ihr eine vierköpfige Familie als Süßigkeiten an. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Hannah *Jenna Nickerson *Amara *Billie *Efram *Jonah Vorkommende Wesen *Die Finsternis *Engel *Dämonen *Die Tollwütigen *Sensenmänner Musik *'O Death' von Lisa Berry *'Sugar Shack' von Jimmy Gilmer and the Fireballs Trivia *Der englische Titel der Episode ist eine Anlehnung an die englische Standartversion der Genesis 1:2 ("The earth was without form and void, and darkness was over the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God was hovering over the face of the waters.") - ("die Erde aber war wüst und wirr, Finsternis lag über der Urflut und Gottes Geist schwebte über dem Wasser."). Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-11-photos-3.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-2.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-4.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-5.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-6.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-7.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-8.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-9.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-10.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-12.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-1.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig